Most Dearly Beloved
by Shinkaishi
Summary: Soras Gedanken über seine beiden besten Freunde während des ersten Tages, besonders über seine Beziehung zu Riku. Höchstwahrscheinlich relativ kitschig, fürchte ich, shonen ai Andeutungen


Videospiele unterscheiden sich als Medium in vieler Hinsicht von Filmen oder Büchern. Statt einfach nur einen Helden zu beobachten, schlüpft der Spieler geradezu in die Figur.

Gerade deshalb bleiben auch viele Videospielhelden stumm, damit der Spieler selbst ihre Persönlichkeit ausfüllen kann.

Doch auch wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, jeder Spieler hat seine eigenen Gedanken, jeder sieht „seinen" Helden auf eine andere Weise.

Doch wie man handelt, was man tut, schlussendlich kann der Spieler nur wenig Einfluss darauf nehmen und ist am Ende dem vorgeschriebenen Weg des Helden unterworfen.

Es ist unmöglich, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, die man in der Rolle des Helden empfindet, durch die Grenze des Spiels zu verwirklichen…

Aber was wäre, wenn doch?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most Dearly Beloved

Ich habe in letzter Zeit so seltsame Gedanken…

Ist das nun ein Traum... oder nicht?

Ich fiel durch das Wasser, rasend schnell, über mir das Licht, das auf den Wellen tanzt. Ich stehe mitten in der Brandung, an der Trennlinie zwischen Land und mehr. Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn, wie er furchtlos in der Brandung steht, die sich hinter ihm zu einer gewaltigen Welle auftürmt.

Komm mit mir! Sagen seine Augen, geheimnisvolle Juwelen aus den Gebeinen der Erde.

Ich renne.

Weshalb? Ihn warnen? Schutz bei ihm suchen? Ihn nicht verlieren?

Ich werfe mich nach vorne, meine Hand greift verzweifelt nach der seinen.

Die Welle schlägt über uns zusammen, reißt mich fort.

Ich versuche mit aller Kraft dagegen an zu kämpfen, seine einladende Hand zu greifen, ihn zu berühren, der unberührt im Wasser schwebt.

Aber ich komme nicht vom Fleck, als hielte mich ein Anker fest.

Dann reißt es mich fort, der Anker ist meine eigene Angst.

Angst vor der Dunkelheit…

Mein Kopf stößt durch die Wasseroberfläche. Sie steht dort, an der Trennlinie zwischen Land und Meer, winkend, lachend.

Den Gruß erwidernd blicke ich in helle Augen, wie meine eigenen.

Wo ist er, verlangt eine Stimme in mir.

Doch es ist eine andere, die ihr lachend antwortet.

Wir drehen uns um, sehen die strahlend vergehenden Sterne, die auf das Meer herabfallen, sehen mich fallen

Dann öffne ich die Augen, sehe uns beide am Strand stehen.

Ich falle in das türkisfarbene Wasser, türkis wie seine geheimnisvollen Augen. Ich falle in die Dunkelheit…

Soviel zu tun, so wenig Zeit… Nimm dir Zeit.

Hab keine Angst. Die Tür ist noch verschlossen. Nun, tritt vor. Kannst du es?

In dir schlummert eine Kraft… Gib ihr eine Form…

Die Macht des Magiers. Innere Stärke… Ein Stab, der Wunder wirken kann…

Ist es das, was du willst?

Was gibst du dafür auf?

Die Macht des Kriegers. Unbeugsamer Mut, ein Schwert mit gewaltiger Zerstörungskraft…

Gibst du diese Macht auf?

Dein Weg ist entschieden…

Du hast Angst vorm Älterwerden…

Du möchtest seltene Dinge sehen…

Du wünschst dir Freundschaft…

Dein Pfad beginnt in der Dämmerung…

Solange das Licht scheint, wird deine Reise sicher sein…

Der Tag, an dem sich die Tür öffnen wird, ist zu gleich nah und fern…

Je näher du dem Licht kommst, desto größer wird der Schatten…

Doch habe keine Angst, und vergiss nicht, du bist es, der die Tür öffnen wird…

Mit einem Schrei fuhr ich auf. Heftig atmend sah ich mich um.

Kairi stand kichernd hinter mir.

„Meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt Kairi."

Sie lachte jedoch nur und sah mich halb tadelnd, halb scherzend an.

„Sora, du Faultier. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich hier bei deinem Nickerchen finden würde."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mir war immer noch schwindelig. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Diese seltsame Stimme, die Bilder, die Schatten…

Und dann diese riesige Gestalt und die Dunkelheit, die mich wie ein Krake umschlungen hatte…

„Nein! Da war dieses riesige schwarze DING und hat mich verschluckt! Ich konnte nicht atmen… ich…au."

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er hin und hergeschleudert. Ich fasste mir an die Stirn und ersuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Du träumst wohl immer noch." Kairi sah fast etwas mitleidig auf mich herab, während sie langsam zum Ufer stapfte.

„Das war kein Traum!" Erwiderte ich wütend. Aber als ich noch einmal darüber nachdachte, war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher.

„Oder doch?"

Konnte es ein Traum sein?

Ich schaute auf das Wasser. In diesem „Traum" schlugen die Wellen heftig gegen den Strand, als wollte das Meer die Insel verschlingen…

„Dieser Ort… war so seltsam…"

All das, die Stimme, hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet?

Kairi schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen.

„Sicher doch."

Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Sag mal, Kairi, wie war deine Heimatstadt so?" Versuchte ich ab zulenken.

„Du weißt schon, wo du aufgewachsen bist."

Kairi sah mich an.„Ich habe dir doch schon erzählt, ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Möchtest du nicht zurück dorthin?", fragte ich.

Wieso frage ich das eigentlich? Manchmal, manchmal hab ich fast das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von mir will, dass sie dorthin zurückkehrt, weg von hier.

Kairi zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

„Nun, es gefällt mir hier eigentlich."

„Wirklich…"

Seit du hier bist, ist es nicht mehr so wie früher. Zwischen ihm und mir…

„Aber weißt du… ich würde sie schon gern sehen."

„Ich will sie auch sehen. Und all die anderen Welten da draußen! Ich will sie alle sehen!"

Wenn wir sie sehen, dann werden wir zusammen sein… So wie ‚wir' es uns damals versprochen haben. Ich bin zufrieden hier, wenn wir so zusammen sein können, wir drei…

Aber in letzter Zeit ist es anders. Ihr beide habt euch verändert…

Und ich? Ich bin immer noch der gleiche. Ich habe Angst davor, mich zu verändern, aber noch mehr habe ich Angst, dass ihr mich zurücklasst, dass wir nicht mehr so wie früher zusammen sind…

„Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?" Ihre Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey, und ich wird hier vergessen?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah in seine türkisfarbenen Augen. Fast schon spielerisch hat er sich den Baumstamm über die Schulter geworfen, mit seiner Kraft, um die ich ihn immer beneidet hatte, von der ich wusste, dass ich sie wohl nie erreichen würde. Riku lächelte, selbstsicher wie immer, sah uns mit gespielter Traurigkeit an. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass diese Traurigkeit vielleicht nicht nur gespielt war.

„Ich bin wohl der einzige, der am Floß arbeitet."

Mit einer lässigen Geste warf er den Baumstamm in meine Richtung, fast fiel ich hinten über, als ich versuchte, ihn zu fangen. Doch er wich meinem Blick aus. Stattdessen baute er sich vor Kairi auf, sein Blick jedoch schien trotz der tadelnden Worte sanft zu sein.

„Und du bist genauso schlimm wie er."

Sie lächelte verschmitzt kichernd.

„Du hast es also bemerkt."

Wir beide ließen uns nebeneinander im Sand fallen, während die Brandung rauschend an die Küste unserer kleinen Insel schlug.

Kairi war stehen geblieben und sah aufmunternd zu uns runter.

„Lasst es uns zusammen erledigen, Um die Wette."

„Huh.", entfuhr es mir überrascht.

„Du machst wohl Witze?", war seine Antwort.

Kairi ließ sich jedoch nicht von unseren Reaktionen beirren.

„Fertig? Los!"

Und wir rannten. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als wäre zwischen ihm und mir alles wie früher.

Unsere Schritte trommelten auf dem weißen Sand und er warf mir mit einem Grinsen einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen wir einander in die Augen, seine türkis wie das Meer, meine blau wie der Himmel. Dann waren wir gleichauf.

Ich genoss diesen einen Moment, in dem er um jeden Preis mich überholen wollte, ebenso wie ich ihn. Keiner von uns blickte auch nur einmal zurück, zu Kairi, die lachend hinter uns her rannte. Für diesen Augenblick waren es nur wir beide, wie früher… Das „früher", das ich vermisse

Schließlich fielen wir beide erschöpft keuchend, aber glücklich nebeneinander in den Sand.

„Unentschieden."

Er sah mich lachend an und ich erwiderte den Blick

Lachende Türkisaugen. Zornige Türkisaugen.

„Wieso hast du es ihr gezeigt?!", schrie mich der Junge mit den zornigen Augen an.

„Das war unser geheimer Ort!", hallte die enttäuschte Stimme durch die kleine Höhle.

Tiefes, unergründliches Meer unter dem klaren, unschuldigen Himmel, Augen die sich treffen.

Unschuld bedeutet nicht, dass man niemanden verletzen kann. Sie bedeutet nur, dass man die Wunden, die man zufügt, nicht sieht.

Strudel im aufgewühlten Meer, Blick in die verborgenen Tiefen. Doch wenn deine Wogen sich wieder glätten, kann ich sie nicht sehen, die Wunden am Meeresgrund.

Hast du dich wirklich verändert, oder bin ich es vielleicht, der sich verändert hat?

Unbeständiger Himmel, vom Wasser bedecktes, versunkenes Land…

Wir gehören doch zusammen, nicht wahr?

Dann stand Kairi plötzlich erschöpft keuchend zwischen uns.

Die Sonne brannte mir im Nacken und Schweißperlen liefen über mein Gesicht, eine schnelle Drehung, ein Schlag. Tidus zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange und ich nutzte die Lücke, um ihn mit der Wucht meines Angriffes zu Boden zu werfen. Der Stab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete außerhalb der Reichweite im Sand. Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln nagelte ich ihn mit den Händen am Boden fest.

„Diesmal habt ihr verloren!"

-„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Sora!", kam eine Stimme aus einiger Entfernung, gefolgt von einem tiefen Lachen. Ich reagierte gerade noch recht zeitig und rollte mich zur Seite ab, ohne Tidus jedoch dabei los zu lassen. Wir rollten übereinander, so schnell, dass Wakka unmöglich auf mich zielen konnte, ohne mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Tidus zu treffen.

Eine Weile kämpften wir beide um die Oberhand, doch ich hatte den Größenvorteil, auch wenn ich nicht viel kräftiger war als er. Schließlich lag er keuchend unter mir und jappste nach Luft. „Okay, okay, du hast, gewonnen…!"

Er rang nach Atem und ich ließ von ihm ab. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Wakkas Wurf verfehlte mich nur um Haaresbreite und traf stattdessen den Sand nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Jüngeren entfernt.

„Hey, Wakka, pass auf, wo du hinwirfst!", beschwerte sich der Blondschopf.

Selphie, die ein Stück weit entfernt immer noch nach Atem rang, schimpfte halb lachend, halb keuchend: „Wenn du so weitermachst, ist es allein deine Schuld, wenn Sora gewinnt!"

Der Rotschopf lächelte nur gelassen und nahm mich mit seinem nächsten Ball ins Visier.

„Erstmal muss er aber mit mir fertig werden, Selphie."

Ich hielt das Holzschwert zu einer schnellen Abwehr bereit, wenn ich Wakkas Ball blocken wollte, musste ich genau den richtigen Moment erwischen.

Wir umkreisten uns in einiger Entfernung, ich achtete darauf, dass der Abstand gleich blieb.

Wakka spannte die Beinmuskeln an, auch wenn ich es durch die weite Hose nur schlecht erkennen konnte, ich bereitete mich auf den Abwehrschlag vor.

Er sprang, für einen Moment schien er auf der Stelle zu schweben, dann warf er.

Ich zögerte keinen Moment und schlug mit dem Holzschwert auf den ankommenden Ball ein.

Das Holz ächzte unter der Belastung, doch der Ball flog zurück und traf seinen Werfer am Bauch. Wakka rang keuchend nach Atem, und ich nutzte den Moment der Schwäche und setzte zu einem Hagel von Hieben an, bevor er einen neuen Ball greifen konnte.

„Aufhören!", rief er keuchend, halb lachend. „Aufhören!"

Ich ließ sofort von ihm ab und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Diesmal habe ich gewonnen."

Tidus und Selphie, die sich inzwischen beide aufgerappelt hatten, kamen zu uns herüber.

„Hm, in letzter Zeit hast du dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, Sora. Letztes mal noch hast du dich nicht so lange auf den Beinen gehalten.", meinte Tidus, halb anerkennend, halb enttäuscht.

Ich musste grinsen. „Nun, wenn das so weiter geht, seid ihr bald keine Gegner mehr für mich."

Eigentlich war mir der Wettstreit mit den dreien nicht so wichtig. Tidus und Selphie waren beide jünger und Wakka… Nun, er war zwar der älteste von uns allen, selbst älter als Riku, aber ich wusste, dass er im Grunde Rücksicht auf uns jüngere nahm. Mit seinem gelassenen, sorgenfreien Wesen war er wahrscheinlich der reifste von uns, auch wenn er trotzdem geduldig all die Albereien mitmachte.

„Mag ja sein, dass du ein wenig an Muskeln zugelegt hast, Sora, aber gegen Riku hast du immer noch keine Chance", riss mich Tidus lachend aus meinen Gedanken.

„Stimmt", nickte Selphie zustimmend, „wir haben gestern zu dritt gegen ihn gekämpft und…", sie warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.

Ich lächelte schwach. Riku…

Wir hatten immer Wettkämpfe ausgetragen, schon als wir klein waren. Früher war es für mich nicht schlimm gewesen, dass ich meistens verlor, schließlich spornten wir uns gegenseitig an und Riku war niemand, der seine Siege auskostete. Immer wenn er gewonnen hatte, lächelte er einfach nur und streckte mir die Hand hin, um mir auf zu helfe, wenn ich keuchend am Boden lag. ‚Du gibst schon auf? Komm schon, Sora, ich dachte du wärst ein bisschen stärker.', hatte er dann oft gesagt. Und ich hatte ebenfalls gelächelt und seine Hand genommen.

Damals war es mir egal gewesen, dass er stärker war und ich verlor, damals, als es noch „nur wir beide" waren…

Wieso musste jetzt alles so anders sein? Wieso schien auf einmal nur so viel mehr an unseren Wettkämpfen zu hängen? Wieso hatte ich nur so oft das Gefühl, dass ich nicht verlieren durfte.

Dabei war es doch gar nicht mein Wunsch, besser zu sein als er…

Im Grunde hatte ich Angst davor, nicht, vor dem Verlieren, sondern davor, nicht mehr mit ihm auf einer Stufe zu stehen, Angst, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr wichtig für ihn wäre…

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten wir damit, die letzten Teile für das Floß zu beschaffen.

Ich schwang mich mit einem Bündel aus Seilen und Tüchern die Leiter von der Plattform hinunter, wo Tidus mit dem Stock übte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er außer Wettkämpfen nichts im Kopf hatte. Er war noch so viel jünger, aber dafür umso verbissener, um nicht hinter Wakka, Riku oder mich zurück zu fallen. Ich musste lächeln. Schließlich ist es kaum anders als bei mir. Auch wenn uns verschiedene Dinge antreiben, ähneln wir uns in diesem Wunsch…

Ich war ohne es zu merken bis zur Quelle gegangen. Für einen Augenblick hielt ich inne und blickte zu dem kleinen, kaum sichtbaren Loch, das sich zwischen den Wurzeln und dem Fels öffnete. Ich legte mein Bündel auf am Rand des Wasserbeckens ab, dann kroch ich in den Spalt. Es war eng, einen Moment fühlte ich mich so, als würde ich feststecken, aber inzwischen wusste ich, dass der Gang gleich breiter werden würde.

Während ich mich vorantastete, musste ich an das erste mal denken, als Riku und ich zusammen hergekommen waren, an dem selben Tag, an dem wir Kairi kennen gelernt hatten…

Unser Versprechen, dass wir uns an diesem Tag gegeben hatten…

Hatte er es denn vergessen? Vergessen, dass wir beide es uns damals versprochen hatten?

Oder habe ich es vergessen?

Ich blickte traurig über die vielen Zeichnungen, die die Wand übersäten. Ritter und Drachen, Helden, Magie, fremde Länder, fremde Welten voller Abenteuer…

In letzter Zeit schien mir alles so viel fremder, Riku, Kairi, ich selbst…

Dann schaute ich zu den beiden Gesichtern hinab, die sich lachend ansahen, zu dem Stein, der zu einem Kopf gemacht worden war.

Ich dachte daran, wie Kairi und ich nebeneinander auf dem Sandboden gesessen hatten, um uns gegenseitig zu portraitieren. Damals hatte es mir so viel Spaß gemacht, wie schon lange nichts mehr. Damals hatte ich das Gefühl, mit Kairi könnte ich all das machen, was ich mit Riku nicht machen konnte, die Sachen, bei denen ich Angst hatte, er könnte sie abweisen, mich abweisen…

Kairi und ich, wir waren uns in vielem so ähnlich. Riku hingegen war ganz anders, als wären wir Licht und Schatten.

Und an diesem Abend… Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn so verletzt hatte, ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht bei Seite schieben, aber genau das hatte ich getan, ich hatte Riku bei Seite geschoben und hatte mich dafür Kairi zugewandt.

Und jetzt? Ich habe Angst, dass er mich bei Seite schieben wird, aber noch mehr Angst habe ich davor, ihn wieder zu verletzen, ihn ganz zu verlieren, oder schlimmer, ihn zu vergessen. Schließlich waren wir doch immer zusammen…

Ich spürte, wie etwas Warmes über meine Wangen lief.

Ich wischte mir mit meinem Handschuh die Augen und sah auf die feuchten Spuren im weißen Stoff herunter.

Wieso weine ich eigentlich?

Ich habe ihn verletzt, vielleicht ist er auch jetzt noch verletzt, nur lässt er sich nicht so gehen, er lässt sich nichts anmerken, nicht wie ich...

Mit welchem Recht weine ich eigentlich?

Ich traue mich ja nicht einmal, es ihm zu sagen, bin zu feige, ihm zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren möchte.

Wovor habe ich Angst?

Davor, dass er immer noch verletzt ist? Oder bin ich zu stolz?

In Wahrheit…

Das, wovor ich wirklich Angst habe, das mich nicht offen mit ihm sprechen lässt, ist nicht die Furcht, ihn verletzt zu haben, sondern die Angst, eine verheilte Wunde zu sehen, die keine Narbe zurückgelassen hat. Das, was ich tatsächlich fürchte, ist, dass er mich längst ersetzt hat, dass ich für ihn schon längst nicht mehr der wichtigste Mensch bin.

Die Tränen, die nun über meine Wangen liefen, weinte ich aus einer Mischung von Zorn und Selbstmitleid. Zorn auf meinen eigenen Egoismus.

Wieso? Möchte ich denn nicht, dass er glücklich wird? Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit kann ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn glücklich zu sehen, ohne mich.

Ich ließ mich in den Sand sinken, der gierig die salzigen Tropfen aufnahm.

Erst sehr viel später, als ich Kairis Stimme nach mir rufen hörte, erhob ich mich wieder. Die verräterische Röte um meine Augen war verschwunden und ich wischte mir den Sand aus dem Gesicht.

Einer von uns dreien wird verletzt zurückbleiben…

Ich wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Wir drei" kann es nicht bleiben…

Die Sonne stand tief im Westen, als wir alle drei zusammen auf der kleinen Insel saßen.

Die See und der Himmel waren zu einem einzigen Meer aus Rot und Gold geworden und die Brandung schlug sanft gegen den steilen Rand. Bald schon würden wir aufbrechen…

Ich blickte von meinem Sitzplatz, nahe der Spitze des herunter gebogenen Papubaums zum Horizont, wo die Sonne wie ein Feuerball in den Tiefen des Meeres zu versinken schien.

„Und irgendwo da draußen ist also Kairis Zuhause, nicht wahr?"

Ich blickte an Kairi, die ein Stück entfernt neben mir saß, vorbei zu Riku, der sich gegen die Basis des Stammes gelehnt hatte. Seine Augen blickten ebenfalls zum Horizont.

Doch während ich das Gefühl hatte, diese Szenerie ein letztes mal in mich auf zu nehmen, schien sein forschender Blick die Wolken durchdringen zu wollen, die von der Sonne in goldenes Licht getaucht wurden, mehr noch, die Grenzen dieser Welt.

„Kann sein. Doch wenn wir hier bleiben, finden wir es nie heraus."

Für einen Moment berührten sich unsere Blicke.

„Aber kann ein Floß uns soweit tragen?", fragte ich.

Er zuckte die Achseln, das Lächeln in seinen Augen hatte fast einen herausfordernden Zug.

„Wer weis? Wenn's nicht klappt, denken wir uns was andres aus."

Kairi, die bisher still auf den Himmel geblickt hatte, wandte sich zu Riku um.

„Mal angenommen du schaffst es in eine andere Welt. Was würdest du dort machen?"

Riku sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Nachdenklichkeit an.

„Darüber habe ich eigentlich noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

Er stand auf und ließ seinen Blick über das weite Meer schweifen.

„Es ist nur…Ich habe mich immer gewundert, wieso wir hier auf dieser Insel sind."

Er hob die Arme und öffnete sie, als wollte er den Horizont erfassen.

„Wenn da draußen noch andere Welten sind, wieso sind wir dann in dieser hier gelandet?"

Er ließ die Arme sinken und wandte sich zu uns um.

„Und angenommen es gibt noch andere Welten…Dann ist unsere nur ein kleiner Teil von etwas viel größerem."

Er senkte den Blick kurz. In seinen Augen brannte Leidenschaft.

„Also könnten wir genauso gut irgendwo anders gelandet sein, ist doch so?"

Ich lehnte mich zurück und drehte mich um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Baumstamm lag.

„Ich weiß nicht." Denn ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher.

Riku war immer noch von der leidenschaftlichen Energie erfüllt, als er in meine Richtung gewand fortfuhr.

„Das ist der Grund, wieso wir dorthin müssen und es herausfinden." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nur hier rum zu sitzen wird nichts ändern." Er wandte sich ab, doch ich konnte den wehmütigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen. „Ist immer nur das gleiche."

In diesem Moment hatte ich fast das Gefühl, als würden sich die Wellen erneut teilen und mir einen Blick in sein Inneres gewähren. Für ihn musste dieser Ort wie ein Gefängnis sein. Ein Gefängnis für die Seele umgeben von Wasser…

„Du hast in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht, nicht wahr?" Kairis Stimme durchbrach den erstarrten Moment, eine Mischung aus Nüchternheit und… Bedauern?

Doch Riku schien diesen Unterton nicht zu bemerken, als er sie ansah. Derselbe Blick wie damals, die Augen, die versprochen hatten: ‚Wenn wir erwachsen sind, lass uns von dieser Insel verschwinden. Dann erleben wir richtige Abenteuer, nicht wie so was hier!'

„Dank dir. Wenn du nicht hierher gekommen wärest, hätte ich vielleicht nie an so etwas gedacht."

Wieso sagst du nur so etwas? Ich wandte traurig den Blick ab und sah auf das Meer.

„Kairi, Danke."

Und jetzt war es Kairi, die den Unterton seiner Stimme nicht zu bemerken schien, oder war sie sich dessen bewusst und verbarg es nur?

„Gern geschehen." Sie ließ ihr lebhaftes, perlendes Lachen erklingen.

Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und wir wandten uns langsam dem Gehen zu. Kairi war die erste, die sich erhob und leichtfüßig über die Brücke lief. Ich erhob mich, langsam. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die Abendsonne, deren dunkles Rot in das Schwarz der Wellen tauchte, dann stand auch ich auf und wandte mich, Rikus Blick vermeidend zur Brücke. Meine Schritte ließen das Holz der Brücke unter meinen Füßen knarren.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich andere Schritte, die über die Brücke auf mich zuhasteten.

„Sora!" Ich wandte mich um, überrascht, seine Stimme zu hören, seine Stimme, die einen Moment klang, als hätte es die letzten Jahre nie gegeben, Dann spürte ich etwas hartes in meinen Händen landen. Etwas hartes, gelbes, das die Form eines Sterns hatte.

„Du wolltest doch eine oder?" Seine Stimme klang auf einmal so anders als sonst, weicher, unsicherer. Doch ich konnte seine Augen nicht sehen, denn ich starrte immer noch auf das, was ich in meiner Hand hielt.

„Eine Papufrucht…"

Riku sah mich nicht an, während er im Vorbeilaufen weiter sprach: „Wenn sich zwei Leute eine teilen, verbinden sich ihre Schicksale."

Meine eine Hand hielt die Frucht immer noch fest umklammert, so fest, dass ich ein leises Splittern hörte und klebriger Fruchtsaft aus einer Ritze auf meine Hand rann. Riku schien seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, gleich war er neben mir.

„Ihre Leben berühren einander, was immer auch geschieht."

Gleich würde er an mir vorbei gegangen sein, gleich würde er zu weit entfernt sein. Einerseits hatte ich Angst vor dem Schritt, aber wenn ich es jetzt nicht tat, dann…

Ein „dann", vor dem ich noch mehr Angst hatte, als vor dem, was ich tun musste.

„Riku, warte!" Ich hielt seinen Arm fest, erstaunt drehte er sich um.

Ich hielt in meiner Hand immer noch die Papu, während ich sprach, ohne ihn ansehen zu können: „In, in letzter Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, dass es zwischen uns beiden nicht mehr so ist, wie früher einmal…"

Ich schluckte. Meine Kehle schien ganz trocken zu sein, meine andere Hand umklammerte immer noch seinen Arm, als hätte ich Angst, ihn los zu lassen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was du mir damals in der Höhle gesagt hast, an dem Tag?"

Ich konnte ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen, spürte ein Brennen in meinen eigenen Augenwinkeln.

„Dass wir beide zusammen fortgehen würden?" Meine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Aber in letzter Zeit", ich wandte meinen Blick zur Seite, um mein Gesicht seinem Blick zu entziehen, „habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert hat, dass ihr euch verändert habt."

Ein Riss breitete sich über die Frucht aus, die ich immer noch fest in meiner zitternden Hand hielt.

„Und deshalb habe ich Angst, euch zu verlieren." Ich zögerte, „euch war es doch nicht, was ich meinte. „Nein, dich zu verlieren..."

Ich spürte nicht, wie Tränen über mein Gesicht zu laufen begannen.

„Seit unserer Kindheit waren wir immer zusammen, immer wir beide…", ich schluckte, salzige Tropfen rannen in meinen Mund, dann brach es aus mir heraus: „ Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe…"

Ich sah zu ihm auf, die Papu in meiner Hand war zum Zerbersten unter Druck.

„Und die Person…"Ich hielt kurz inne."…die Person, von der ich niemals getrennt sein möchte, die Person, die mir am wichtigsten ist…"

Ich musste den Blick senken.

„Diese Person bist du und niemand sonst." Die Papufrucht zerbrach in meiner Hand, dieselbe Hand, mit der ich ohne es bewusst zu steuern Rikus andere Hand ergriff.

In diesem Moment war ich mir sicher, was jetzt kommen würde- rechnete damit, dass er meine Hand abschütteln würde, rechnete damit, das Nein in seinen Augen lesen zu können, wenn ich wieder aufsehen würde, fürchtete mich vor der Antwort, ihn seinen Augen seine Zukunft ohne mich zu sehen.

Dann berührte mich eine Hand, seine Hand, sanft an der Schulter und als ich aufsah lächelte er.

Es war dasselbe Lächeln, das ich so lange vermisst hatte. Ich sah in sein Gesicht und als in das Meergrün seiner Augen blickte, teilten sich die Wellen, nicht als vom Sturm aufgepeitschte Wogen, sondern wie bei der Ebbe, die das Land sanft wieder freigibt.

Und in diesem Moment wusste ich auch, dass die Wunde im versunkenen Land, die ich als versteckte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte, ohne mir je sicher genug sein zu können, in diesem Moment sich schloss.

Einer von uns dreien wird verletzt zurückbleiben…

Doch hab keine Angst und vergiss nicht, du bist es, der die Tür zur Dunkelheit öffnen wird…


End file.
